


What It Means To Be A Triplet

by CartoonLover



Series: Set After [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: s01e17 Day Of The Only Child!, Family Fluff, Gen, They're all adorable and I love them, This is quickly becoming my favorite episode, triplet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Set after Day of the Only Child.





	What It Means To Be A Triplet

**Author's Note:**

> Third DuckTales story yay! Not related to the first two.
> 
> ENJOY!:D

The walk home is silent- or as silent as it can get with Webby around. This is not how any of them imagined this day would go, Louie is positive he's scarred for life man was that kid creepy, no not creepy, crazy! 

"So," Dewey says breaking the silence, "Who wants ice cream?" The others nod and they all head for the ice cream shop. 

"Oh man what should I get? Is there some kind of secret menu? Is it only known by the top connoisseurs of ice cream?"

"Ok first off that's not a thing and second yes there is totally a secret menu and we order from it all the time!" 

"He asks for two toppings." Huey deadpans.

"They're not supposed to give you two toppings!" Dewey replies excitedly as Huey rolls his eyes with a small smile appearing on his face which quickly disappears as he looks at Louie who is trailing behind them and who hasn't said a word since they left Doofus's place he quickly falls behind with him and looks at him concerned.

"Everything okay?" Louie looks back at him and shrugs; Huey continues to watch him but inwardly sighs in relief, at least he hasn't put his hood up yet. 

"So Beagle Boys bet that was fun."

"It was actually going pretty well until they tied up Bigtime and threatened to kidnap me." 

"That'll do it." Huey nods in agreement and they walk in silence until they get to the ice cream shop. After everyone orders and pays they go sit at a table and start eating with Huey grabbing napkins, his brothers got awfully messy when they ate ice cream and he had a feeling Webby did too. 

"So you guys are good now right?" Webby asks, the triplets look at each other and nod.

"Yeah we're good." 

After they get back to the mansion Webby walks off somewhere leaving the triplets alone Dewey shrugs and walks upstairs. Louie is about to walk to the den when Huey grabs his wing and heads after Dewey, Louie rolls his eyes as he's pulled along. When they reach their room Louie pulls his wing out of Huey grasp and lightly shoves him with his shoulder. 

"Something wrong Dewey?" Huey asks as he sits on Louie's bed, Dewey sits in the desk chair, backwards and shrugs. Huey and Louie share a look before Louie joins Huey on his bed. 

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Nerp, how was your guys day?"  

"Eh." They both look at Louie.

"Dude you literally got locked up in a crazy kids house." 

"Eh."

Huey rolls his eyes, "My day was okay I guess, it was kind of weird being by myself, well not really by myself but you guys get what I mean. It was nice having people actually listen to me."

"Until it backfired."

"Until it backfired but I learned something so it wasn't a total waste. What did you get up to Dewey?" 

"Oh you know just hung around." 

"Did you do that stupid talk show thing?" 

"It's not stup- how did you about know that?" Louie gives him a look. 

"Okay yes I did it but I may have gone a little crazy." 

"That sounds about right." Dewey glares at him and Huey sensing a fight quickly changes the topic. 

"You know it's weird what we get into without each other; you went crazy, Louie was forced to stay at that kid's house, and I almost got kidnapped."

"Weird how? That kinda stuff happens all the time."

"It wouldn't have happened if we were all together, think about it, we would have stopped Louie from making friends with that creep."

He gestures to Louie, "If we were around you wouldn't have done that talk show thing and Webby wouldn't have messed with that robot. And I wouldn't have had to work with the Beagle Boys, I would have had three for the cookout and you guys would have stopped me even if I tried to work with them."

"We would have." Dewey confirms and Huey enthusiastically nods, 

"So see we may need alone time every now and then but we work best when we're together! Triplet threat!" Dewey and Louie look at him amused but nod in agreement. 

"You're right sorry for suggesting that stupid holiday in the first place." 

"It's cool." 

"Yeah it wasn't a total waste. I'm sorry for fighting with you about it you're weren't entirely wrong turns out when did need that day." 

"Thanks."

Louie wipes his eye, "Wow that was really sweet." Both turn to him with a guilty look. 

"Sorry for making you choose between us."

"Yeah that wasn't cool we know you hate us fighting." 

"Eh- yeah thanks." 

"So how are you really?"

"Fine."

"Louie." 

"Fine! That was really scary, I should have listened to guys! He sniffed my hair!" Both shudder at that, "He acted like I was a possession! He wasn't just weird he was a psycho!" 

Huey and Dewey share a look, "We should've hurt him more."

"Agreed." 

Louie curls up in a ball, "I'm really scared guys, what if he tries to break in here?" 

"Here? In this house? With all the high tech security stuff? And Mrs. Beakly and Webby?"

"I guess you're right..." 

"But even if he does make it past all that? He'll have to deal with us again and I don't think he wants to do that anytime soon." 

Louie smiles slightly, "You guys are the best." He turns to Huey, "Your turn." 

Huey sighs, "Is it bad I'm starting to get used to being kidnapped?" 

"A little." 

"I thought it would be bad, working with them but it wasn't they listened and they actually enjoyed doing that stuff! I don't know it felt nice being around people who liked doing stuff I liked but I kind of wish it was you guys, especially when they started doing it too well." 

"We don't like the same things but doesn't mean we don't wanna do it we like hanging out with you Hue, doesn't matter what we're doing." 

Louie nods and sits up, "Yeah you're what makes it fun, not the stuff we do." 

"Thanks guys." Huey and Louie look at Dewey expectantly. 

"So I went a little crazy without you guys it can happen to anyone." 

"You had a robot chasing you." 

"That was only cause Webby messed with it."

"And why did she mess with it?"

"Cause she thought we were splitting up."

"Cause she knew we need each other." 

"Fine! I do need you guys I didn't like being a only child as much as I thought I would."

"An." Huey automatically corrects, Louie rolls his eyes.

"Then why did you keep pushing it?" 

"I dunno, I like hanging out with you guys, you're my best friends! And I guess I go a little crazy without you." Huey and Louie roll their eyes at little, "But I wanted to see what it'd be like, it was lonely real lonely I never want to be that alone again." 

"You won't be, you can't get rid of us that easily Dew." Louie reassures him and Dewey smiles at him before getting up and joining them on the bed with a jump. They both groan painfully as he settles in between them and he wraps an arm around them both. 

"What now boys?" 

* * *

After dinner and watching some TV with Donald and Webby the boys went upstairs to go to bed all exhausted from the day's events. 

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." Huey and Louie reply as they all settle into bed drifting off to sleep in a matter of minutes, if only that were true. The boys all lay in their beds wide awake but completely unknown to the other two that they are awake. 

"Guys?" Huey questions quietly staring at the ceiling intensely. 

"Can't sleep either huh?" Dewey replies looking at the wall in front of the bunk boredly. 

"Nope."

Louie groans and sits up, "Why can't we sleep? I'm tired!" The other two shrug after the day they had they thought they would fall right asleep, but they didn't. They sit in silence for a few seconds before Dewey gets up.

"Nerp, can't do it," He climbs down the bunk ladder and Huey and Louie look at him as he gets on the ground, "I think this might been one of those nights boys."

"Agreed," Huey says as he gets up and climbs down as well, "Should we find other room to camp out in?"

"Sure." 

They quietly look around before finding an empty guest room and walking in, Dewey and Louie run and jump on the bed as Huey calmly walks to it. They get settled in and close their eyes. 

"Oh man it's dark." Huey smoothly climbs over Louie and lets him be in between him and Dewey. 

"Better?" Louie nods and curls close to both of them. 

"Great now let's finally get some sleep." Huey and Louie voice their agreeance and they all drift off, for real this time. And for the first time today,

All is peaceful.


End file.
